A first party may desire to obtain information regarding a qualification of a second party for participation in an event. For example, an investigator may desire to obtain information regarding whether a group of potential patients are qualified for participation in a particular clinical trial. A patient, of the group of potential patients, may visit a doctor's office, and may receive information regarding treatments for a particular condition; however, the patient's doctor may not have information regarding the particular clinical trial for a number of reasons. For example, the patient's doctor may be unaffiliated with a hospital at which the particular clinical trial is being performed, may lack access to updated documents describing active clinical trials, may not be exposed to advertising regarding the particular clinical trial, or the like. As a result, patients may fail to receive information regarding clinical trials for which the patients are qualified and investigators may fail to receive sufficient patient interest to conduct the clinical trials.